Give Than Receive
by Ten Tailed Wolf
Summary: A mission that was suppose to be perfect went horribly wrong. Naruto and Sasuke get lost and unexpected things occur. The two of them will discover new things through hard times. SasuNaru


I hope you'll enjoy this FanFic! This one kinda wrote itself ya know? It came out of nowhere! Expect a lemon at the end! X3 There's going to be 'mild' language in this one. It's not going to be REALLY long, but it won't be short neither. No other pairings other than Sasuke x Naruto. I don't think I'm going to tell you anymore than that; don't want to spoil it all... and plus I don't really know what else there is anyway. I'll shut up now, so you can get on with the story!

"Oi, dobe, are you sure you're reading that map right?"

"Shut up, teme, I know what I'm doing!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'That's a first...' Sasuke started to look over at the blond ahead of him. He raked his eyes over the ninjas body. He found himself feeling really glad that he got to go on this mission, alone with him. 'Damn, he's hot!' Naruto glanced over his shoulder and Sasuke quickly averted his eyes away from his butt, trying not to let his blush become visible to his secret crush. Naruto turned around started to walk backwards.

"Teme, are you sick or something? Your face is all red."

'Damn it! Curse that stupid -unknown- god that has something against me!'

"I'm fine, dobe."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, TEME!"

"And just when do you plan to stop calling me 'teme'?" Sasuke smirked.

"As soon as you stop calling me 'dobe'!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his companions immaturity. Naruto puffed out his cheeks and turned his attention back to the trail they were on, but he stopped.

"Hey there's a fork in the road!"

"What are you talking about, dobe? The trail keeps going straight."

Naruto bent down and picked something out of the soil, he turned to face him holding a rusty fork in his hands. He had one of those foxy grins on his face and was stifling a laugh. Sasuke resisted the sudden urge to slap his forehead. 'What an idiot...' Naruto bent over and put the fork back where he found it, giving Sasuke a clear view of his ass. '...okay he's a very hot idiot! ...I hope I didn't get a nosebleed...' Sasuke brought his hand to his nose and drew it back to look. 'Dammit, I swear that -unknown- god must really hate me!'

"But that's not the fork that's on the map..."

"What?" Sasuke walked over to Naruto, wiping the blood off his face. "Here, give me the map."

"No! I said I can handle it!"

"Stop being such an idiot, idiot!" Sasuke reached for the map. "Give it here!"

"No way!" Naruto held the map out of reach of Sasuke and used his free hand to hold him back. "Back off! It's mine! Aw, shit!"

"What?"

"THE MAP!"

Naruto pointed to the sky and Sasuke looked up to see the map soaring in the wind. Both shinobis ran and jumped up trying to get it, which would have been a lot easier if they weren't trying to stop each other from getting it first. They continued to race after their map, leaping from tree to tree, occasionally leaping through the leaves to grab it.

"NARUTO! LOOK OUT!"

"Yeah, right! I'm not falling for that!"

Naruto didn't feel his feet landing on anything solid and looked down. He screamed as started to fall of a cliff, but was caught before he could fall anymore. He looked up and saw Sasuke hanging from the cliffs edge with Narutos hand in his. He threw Naruto up and over into safety and pulled himself up.

"...Thanks, Sasuke..."

"You dobe!"

"HEY, I'M TRYING TO THANK YOU HERE!"

"Better through a 'sorry' in there too!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO, NOW!"

"Wait... where'd the map go?!"

The two looked around, but couldn't see the map anywhere. They weren't on the trail anymore, either. They exchanged their worried glances, hoping that the one of them knew how to get out of this mess. They looked around themselves again and came to the conclusion that they feared: they were lost.

"Well... we know we came to the cliff, so let's walk away from the cliff, to start off with..." Sasuke offered the most logical suggestion, he could come up with.

"Yeah... okay."

They raced through the trees as fast as they could, back the way the came. They soon came across a trail, but they couldn't be sure if it was the one they were on before, but followed it none the less. After a while Sasuke realized it was taking them a lot longer to get to familiar ground then it was taking them.

"Wait a sec, dobe..."

"What, teme?"

"It shouldn't be taking this long..."

"Sasuke, look!"

Sasuke followed Narutos gaze until it reached a mountain trail heading to higher grounds. That only made him more certain that they should go back and try again. Sasuke turned around.

"Hold on, teme! We should keep going."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope."

Saying nothing more, Naruto ran off. Sasuke called out to him and ran after the blond ninja. He caught up to him and tried to convince him to go back, but Naruto was already set on the idea and wouldn't be persuade. Sasuke let out an aggravated sigh and followed him.

They kept on going until the sun got low in the sky and Sasuke suggested they set up camp, but Naruto didn't stop.

"Oi, dobe. Did you hear me?"

"Come on, teme. I bet we're almost at the top."

'You're lucky you're so damn good-looking Naruto, or I would've knocked you unconscious and dragged you back.'

They went higher up the mountain trail, and started to feel a chill on the wind. Naruto shivered, and Sasuke noticed. He smirked. 'Now here's a chance I can't afford to lose! Thank you great -unknown- god!' He moved in closer to the unsuspecting shinobi, until they were touching. Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

"Oi, teme. Personal space wanted."

"Get over it, dobe, you're obviously cold."

Naruto pouted, but said nothing else and they continued to walk in silence. Sasuke was overly joyed with the physical contact he now had with his dobe. 'They only thing that would make this better is if those clothes weren't in the way.' Sasuke smirked inwardly. '...but then again, I guess I don't want to rush this."

"Naruto the suns setting, and it'll be dark soon. Let's set up camp."

"Fine."

As they were setting their tent Sasuke looked over at Naruto.

"Hey, dobe?" Naruto glared at him. "Why did you want to go this way?"

"I remember seeing it on the map. It was the only mountain that had a tail, and it's suppose to lead us to the village we have to go to... I think..."He mumbled the last bit under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

To those of you that like this Fic: I'm sorry, but I have absolutely no idea on how I should continue this! Don't worry, though, I'm not going to forget about it! The second I get an idea for the next chapter, I'll write (type) it!

To those of you that didn't like this Fic: XP

Ja na!


End file.
